


O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Capisco la tua profondamente malsana relazione col cibo. Ma tu dovresti davvero capire la mia profondamente malsana relazione con te."
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

**O kuchi ni amaishita ka**

**(Ti sta bene questo sapore?)**

“Arioka Daiki, in quanto cultore del cibo non posso davvero perdonare l’abuso di...”

Yamada smise di parlare l’attimo in cui il fidanzato gli mise la lingua addosso, che era stato sin dal principio il piano di Daiki.

“Capisco la tua profondamente malsana relazione col cibo.” disse a Ryosuke, pulendosi le labbra con la lingua, gli occhi fissi sul più piccolo. Poi afferrò la ciotola di cioccolato fuso che aveva lasciato sul tavolino, versandone un po’ sull’inguine di Yamada. “Ma tu dovresti davvero capire la mia profondamente malsana relazione con te. Inoltre, questo non è abuso né spreco di cioccolata. La sto usando in maniera davvero nobile.” disse, leccando una linea a partire dal suo fianco, arrivando quasi al suo sesso, cosa che rese Yamada più che interessato.

“È sporco, probabilmente molto antigenico e rischiamo di macchiare il divano e... dio, _lì_ , Daiki, io...” Yamada si confuse per un momento, la lingua di Daiki finalmente aveva raggiunto la sua molto dolorosa, molto ricoperta di cioccolato erezione.

“Non rischiamo di macchiare niente se lo prendo tutto.” gli fece notare il più grande con un sorrisetto. “Non mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote per qualcosa che voglio così tanto, Ryo-chan. Pensa che questo è solo l’inizio, e che ancora non ho messo cioccolata in nessun punto davvero interessante.” disse, sperando che il più piccolo cogliesse l’indizio. E, dall’espressione eccitata sul suo viso, l’aveva colto eccome.

Yamada si lamentò, a disagio, ma poi apparentemente s’arrese.

“Va bene, come vuoi. Fai solo attenzione al divano. E a me. E farai meglio a lasciarmi un po’ di cioccolata.” bofonchiò, incrociando le braccia.

Daiki rise, annuendo.

“Va bene, facciamo così. Giocherò un altro po’ con te, ti farò tutto bello e sporco e pronto per me, e poi quando avrò finito puoi avere la ciotola e puoi fare quello che vuoi con lei. E con me. D’accordo?”

Yamada si risollevò, un ghigno malizioso in volto. Immerse un dito nel cioccolato, spargendolo sulle labbra di Daiki e procedendo a leccarlo.

“Beh, dopotutto, sono un cultore del cibo.” mormorò. “Il che include anche te.”

Daiki si tenne stretto il proprio autocontrollo e riuscì a sorridere per un momento, prima di tornare di corsa a lavoro, adesso ansioso di finire.

Non vedeva l’ora di esplorare quanto malsana potesse effettivamente diventare la relazione del fidanzato col cibo.


End file.
